Chapter 14: Pacifist Ending
The screen is pitched up white as Frisk was back to the entrance of Asgore's throne room. Frisk: What's is going on? Chara: I guess he told me that I’ve done everything. Frisk: So… I guess it's time to go back to Asgore... Here I go. King Asgore is pouring the watering can in his garden as he was humming a tune like the same thing before, when Frisk came closer to him. Frisk: Uhh... hello? Asgore: Oh. Is someone there? Just hold on a second, I almost done watering my flowers. (watering the flowers then done) Here we go. (turns around) Howdy, how can I... (Asgore looks Frisk in surprised when he saw a human) Oh. (places the watering can) I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?"... But, you know how it is. Asgore walked to the left slowly looking the window, watching the view outside. Asgore: Nice day today, huh? The birds are singing, flowers are blooming and a perfect weather for a game of catch... (looks at Frisk and sighs) So... tell me human, why have you came all the way here? Frisk: I think, I could challenge you? Asgore: I see... Well, this is so intense. Think of it like... a visit to the dentist for the first time. Follow me human, if you are not ready... I understand, I am not ready either. Asgore and Frisk, followed by Chara walked to the Barrier. Asgore: This is the Barrier, it is why we were trapped in the underground... If... If by any chance you have unfinished business, please do what you must. Frisk: Well I guess I have no choice, so King Asgore... I will go forward. Asgore: I see, so this is it then. Are you ready? Frisk nodded when Asgore tapped nicely on the floor as seven tubes with six SOULs of the children human who fell in the underground. Then, Bergentruckung played again but this time, Asgore is singing. Asgore: #So much bood #So much pain #I will lose my sons again #Oh dear child #I’m sorry #Now you face #The Mountain king Asgore is ready to draw his trident, until a fireball appears. Asgore: What the...? The fireball pushed Asgore away, and it was revealed that Toriel returned. Frisk: Toriel! You come back! Toriel: Oh thank goodness you’re alright my child. Are you hurt? Frisk: Toriel, I'm fine. Also, how did you get here? I thought you told me that you only stay in the Ruins. Toriel: I know, I thought I wouldn’t let you make your journey alone… (Fallen Down Reprise 2 Lyrics By Man On The Internet) Toriel: #Oh dear child #Do not fear #You're never alone #I worried you'd fall #Or surely fail #On your great adventure #You'd make a choice #Too terrible #For any child to bear #But I'm by your side #You won't take a life #And I'm here to save you#There will be no sacrifice#There's only life#And the love#That you can bring#Oh, my child, I know you'll save everything Toriel and Asgore: #Even monsters get Mercy#Through all our faults and our sins#We are but men#Thanks to him#We lived so long in despair Asgore: (happy) Tori! You came back! Toriel: Don't you "Tori" me, Dreemurr! Asgore is slightly scared and stepped slightly back. Toriel: You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL, and you’ve taken six SOULs from the human children by killing them as you keep the SOULs yourself then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair and you gain vengeance to end the human race. Because you would rather wait here for many years, meekly hoping another human never comes. Asgore: (feeling sad) ...Tori... You're... You're right, I am a miserable creature I yelled at you because you were disgusted of my actions... I'm so sorry for what I've done... but, do you think we can be at least be friends again? Toriel: NO, Asgore. Asgore felt heartbroken, until Undyne appears. Undyne: NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Asgore and human!! Nobody fight each other!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll... (realized that Toriel is here) Toriel: Why hello there. I am Toriel, are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you. Undyne: Uh, yeah? Nice to meet you! Wait a second... are you the queen? Toriel: Of course I am the queen, until I left the throne. Undyne: I see, so Asgore is this your ex-wife? Asgore: Yes... Undyne: Jeez. That's rough, buddy. Then Alphys appears. Alphys: H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!! (realized Toriel is here) Toriel: Oh! Are you another friend? Alphys: Uh, h-h-hi! There's two of them??? Then Papyrus appears. Papyrus: Hey! Nobody fight anyone! If they want to fight someone... Then I’ll be forced!!! To ask Undyne for help! Toriel: Hello. Papyrus: Oh! Hello, your majesty! (whispering to Frisk) Hey, Human did Asgore shave and clone himself??? Frisk: Nah, it's just Toriel. Finally Sans appears. Sans: hey guys... what's up? Toriel: That voice! It's sounds familiar... Hello, I think we may know each other? Sans: yeah, i recognized your voice, too. you must be toriel, right? the name is sans, and uhh... stuff. Toriel: Why yes Sans that’s true, I can't believe I met a good friend... Also how do you know my name? Sans: oh, it's just that kid who knows about you, he said that you're nice to him so i can try to protect him. Frisk: (giggles) That’s true, Toriel. Sans: so, did you remember my brother, toriel? Toriel: Oh, yeah. (talks to Papyrus) So you must be Papyrus, right? Papyrus: Why yes Miss Asgore Clone. I can’t believe it’s the best day ever! Toriel: (giggles) Now then, tell me Papyrus. What does a skeleton tile his roof with? Papyrus: Hmmm... Snow-Proof Roof tiles? Toriel: No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... Shin-gles! Papyrus became shocked. Sans: wow, that's some clever pun toriel. Toriel: (giggles) Thanks Sans. Papyrus: (angry because of puns) That’s it! I change my mind!!! This is the worst day of my life!!! Sans: aww... come on paps, it is humerus. Papyrus: Sans! Stop plaguing my my with incidental puns!! Asgore started sniffing to calm himself down. Undyne: Aww come on, Asgore! It's gonna be okay! There are plenty of fish in the sea... Alphys: Y-yeah, Asgore! Undyne's totally right about the fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uhh... S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...? It's a metaphor. Undyne: Well, I think it's a good analogy. Mettaton (only in EX form) appears but it only shows his leg appear on screen and everyone is surprised and speechless. Mettaton: Oh my god! Will you two just smooch already!? The audience is dying for some romantic action! Chara: Okay, here comes the gay robot. Undyne: (yelling at Mettaton) HEY, SHUT UP!!! Mettaton leaves then she felt better. Undyne: Man, that nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys? Alphys is silent. Undyne: Uh, Alphys? Alphys: ...No. He's right. Let's do it. Undyne: (blushes) Uhh... well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then... (happy) Don't hold anything back! Alphys and Undyne were about to kiss, until Toriel pushes them back. Toriel: W-wait! Not in front of Frisk! Alphys: Oh, right! S-sorry, I got a little carried away there. Toriel giggles as everyone including Mettaton are gathered here. Toriel: #Oh dear child#When you fell down#Who ever would guess#That you'd make your friends#Out of those#Who wanted to kill you#It's so nice to meet you all #And now that we're gathered here#Then maybe we#Could be friends Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton: #Living as one family#Sorry that you're forced to stay #Here underground #But if we could help you out #Like you helped us #We'd all be happy Toriel: #Now come my child #Rest with me #Neath the branches of the tree #Though I am#No monster's queen#I'll protect them and their dreams Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton: #We will make a new home #We're no longer alone! Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton: #Fallen child#Our best friend#We'll be here until the end#Of this tale#We will sing#The fallen child and the monster king Toriel: My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here. So, what would you say my child, will you be the part of the Dreemurr family? Frisk: (surprised) Why... yes, of course! Alphys: (realized) H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus, you called everyone here, right? Well, besides her. If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody? Papyrus: Well, let’s just say... a tiny flower helped me. Alphys: A tiny flower? Frisk: (realized) Look out! It was too late, the powerful vines captured all of them, then Flowey appears laughing. Flowey: You IDIOTS! While you everyone were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULs! And now, not only are those under my power... But all of your friends SOULs are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee! And you know what’s the best part about this? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you, all the time you spent listening to them, encouraging and caring. Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and humans together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. (laughing) Frisk: Flowey! Why are you doing this? Flowey: Huh? Why? Don't you get it? This is all just a MOVIE. If you leave the underground satisfied, the movie will end itself. If means you "finished," you won't "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this movie between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... (laughing) Frisk: Flowey, here's the deal. If I win, you have to let my friends go, destroy the barrier and let the monsters live the surface in peace. Flowey: Umm... seems like a fair deal, so I agreed with that "happy ending". But that WON'T happen. YOU! I'll keep you here no matter what! Frisk has been trapped by the vines when the pellets appear and surrounded him. Frisk: You can't do that! That's foul play! Flowey: Ah ah ahh. I know you don't have a single death, but even if I can killing you about 1 MILLION TIMES!!! The pellets are hitting Frisk very painfully and he was feeling weak, as Flowey is laughing evilly, the pellets were going very slowly towards Frisk a fireball protects him. Flowey: What the heck?! Toriel: Do not be afraid my child... No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you! Frisk: Toriel? Frisk is feeling been little bit cured, Flowey used the vines to stab him but it has been protected by Undyne's spear and Papyrus and Sans’ bone attack. Papyrus: That’s right human! You can win!! Just do what I would do… believe in you!!! Undyne: Hey! Human! If you got past Me, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way! Sans: huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you. Frisk is starting to feel better, Flowey tried again to use the pellets but it has been protected by electricity and fireballs too. Alphys: Well technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!! Mettaton: Darling, you are the true star, you are the only one that will make all the audiences happy! Asgore: Child, for the future of humans and monsters... You have to stay Determined! Frisk is getting almost better when all the monsters who has been spared by him (Monster Kid, Napstablook, Muffet, Hotlands Royal Guards and everyone) are cheering to help him and never let him give up then Chara started talking to him. Chara: Everyone in the underground is calling for your help, your filled with DETERMINATION! Frisk is ready to struggle by escaping the vine and now he finally escapes, making Flowey scared. Flowey: Urrgh! NO! Unbelievable!! This can't be happening...! You... you...! Everyone was frozen solid but not Frisk and Flowey as the flower is laughing. Flowey: I can't believe you're all so STUPID!! ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!! (laughing like crazy) It resumes as all the monster SOULs were being taken as the screen is pitched white that Frisk and Chara cannot see. Then, what Frisk saw a young boy monster. Chara: That’s my brother, Frisk. Frisk: Wait a sec... It's can't be... Asriel: Finally... I am so tired of being a flower... Frisk took a step back as the sound of footstep from the boy is heard as he turn around and looked at him which is really strange of him Asriel: Chara? Are you there? Frisk: Are you... who are you? Chara: Asriel, it’s me, Chara. Asriel: Don't you remember me? It's your best friend... The boy transformed from a young boy into a adult version of himself with black robe and his eye were black with white pupils. Asriel: ASRIEL DREEMURR! Frisk: It... It can't be… (Hopes And Dreams Lyrics by Radix and Man On The Internet) Asriel: #Now hold on #To the dreams #You created #For a happy life #It's alright #All the things #We sought for #So long will all be worth this fight#I will not #Destroy this world #I control time#Chara, you'll be mine!#Your progress, your memories#Will be reset#We'll do it all over#Chara, you won't forget!#The best part? I know you'll do it#Then you'll lose to me again#Lose again, over and over#That's what you'll do for your best friend#'Cause you want a happy ending#You love your friends, who could blame you?#You're filled with determination #Chara- Frisk: #That is not my name! Asriel: #We'll be here fighting together#Playing for eternity#The strength that let you get this far#It's nothing compared to me!#I feel your determination#I feel their hopes and dreams#They give me the strength to be here #Fighting for eternity!#I've messed around with #You for far too long #Let's purge this time again #Come with me, Chara #Come with your best friend- Frisk: #That is not my name! Asriel: #Stop trying to live #Stop all the dodging #Stop standing in my way!#Please let me win#For once in your life- Frisk and Chara: #Chara is not my name!(Chara is my name) Asriel: #You think you are something special #You're just a kid playing pretend #Don't get cocky, little Chara #Soon enough you'll meet your end! Frisk and Chara: #You think you are something special#You're just a kid playing pretend#Don't get cocky now Asriel#Soon enough you'll meet your end! Asriel: #You think that you could ever#Defeat me?#No, my friend, we'll be fighting#For eternity#You have lost everything#Your hopes and dreams#Are sure to fail you#Here at eternity Frisk and Asriel: #We will never let go of#Our hopes and dreams#We will never give up#For all eternity! Asriel: #But I've been holding back on you 'til now#Let's see if you can survive this!#Die!#For me! Asriel: Don't you understand, Chara? I am the god of hyperdeath! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! AND EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HAND! Why are you still standing? WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO STOP ME, CHARA? Frisk: My name is Frisk! Frisk: #In my heart#There's something strong#That will keep me#Moving on!#In my hopes#Proof that my#Happy days#Will never be gone! Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton: #Here we are#Here we stand#Fight together again#Our hopes and dreams#Will not fail#We will find our happy end#We've come far#Here we are#To reach what we idealize#It has been tough#But we won't give up#For a new day is on the rise Frisk: #Asriel, please do not quail #You have walked a lonesome trail #Peace and love will sure prevail #Help me end this sorry tale Asriel: #Deep inside, I feel a fire#Burns within me ever higher#Knowing I will soon prevail#Knowing I can end this tale Frisk and Asriel: #In every dream there is a chance#We grabbed at it at our first glance#Life plays the song, we make the dance#It's been like this forever!#Following our hopes and dreams#When nothing is quite what it seems#But life keeps flowing like a stream#So let's stay together!#Time to open up our eyes#Time to see who we really are#I won't give up the chance to save you#And we know we can go far#I heard the tales they told to me#This happy ending cannot be#Let's go together, we shall see#Together for eternity! After the song, Chara transformed back into a human rather than a ghost which means that everyone can see him. Asriel, still in Angel Of Death form still doesn’t know what he’s feeling. Asriel: What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! Frisk: Asriel, I know you didn't listen but I can help you solve your problems. Chara: That’s right brother. Asriel: STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart! Frisk: But listen, I wasn't here to hurt you, I just want to SAVE you. Asriel: Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Because you're special, you're the only one that understands me and who's any fun to play with anymore... No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you... I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave... I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again… Chara: I am Chara, not him. Frisk: Asriel, I know you have something good inside of you, please just stay Determined like Asgore is telling me. Slowly, Asriel transformed back into a boy. Asriel: Chara... (feeling sad) I'm so alone, I'm so afraid... Chara... I... (crying) I'm so sorry... Frisk: Well... I'm not Chara. Chara: I’m Chara. Asriel: I know... (sniffing) So... what's is your name? Frisk: Uhh… Chara: His name is Frisk. Asriel: Frisk? That's... that's a really nice name. Frisk... I... I haven't felt like this for a very long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. I couldn't feel anything about anyone. It was horrible. I tried to kill myself. I succeeded. Frisk: But you're still here, aren't you? If you don't have a soul, what happens when you die? Asriel: I don't know. I felt apprehensive. I woke up, like it was all a bad dream, right back where we started. I did this again and again, doing everything I could, being good... being bad... but I still couldn't feel. Frisk: But then... I came along. Asriel: Someone more determined than me... I could predict everyone, but I could never predict someone like you. Now... with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my compassion back... Frisk: Every other monster's compassion is in there as well. They all care about each other so much. Asriel: And they care about you too, Frisk, even you Chara. ... I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... Asgore and Toriel. Frisk: True, monsters are weird. Even though they barely know me... Asriel: They all love you. ... Frisk, I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. Frisk: You hurt a lot of people. Chara: Friends, family, bystanders... Asriel: There's no excuse for what I've done… (Ghost of You/His Theme Lyrics Adapted by 5 Seconds Of Summer, Lizz Robinett, Cami-Cat and Joshua Hyles) (Memory) Asriel: #There's a world out up above#It would not show me love#I thought I could stop the end#Be here with you, my friend#Somewhere deep down I believed#I'd bring you back to me#I thought we could have some fun#Can my damage be undone?#I'd forgotten how to feel#Not sure if I was real#If I am no longer me#Then what can I still be?#By your side until the end #I thought I'd be your friend#I still hold onto that hope#No matter what I am then#So please just leave me behind#I couldn't win this time#I don't want to let you go#I'll be okay alone#You deserve far better friends#Now you're here at the end#I can let all of them go#I'll be okay alone (Ghost Of You) Asriel: #Here I am waking up, still can't sleep on your side #There's the gold flowers, you landed when you fell down #If I can dream long enough, you'd tell me I'd be just fine#I'll be just fine#So I drown it out like I always do#Going through our house with the ghost of you#And I chase it down, with a shot of truth#Going through our house with the ghost of you Chara: #Cleaning up today, found that old striped shirt #You wore when you passed away, and no one could feel your hurt#We're too young, too dumb, to know things like LOVE #But I know better now, better now#So I drown it out like I always do#Going through our house with the ghost of you#And I chase it down, with a shot of truth#Going through our house with the ghost of you (His Theme) Asriel: #Leave me be#Say goodbye#You can't help, why must you try?#Why must you stay with me#Your battle's won, go with your family Frisk: #It's not fair to be alone #After what you've been through #So let me just ease your pain#Please let me stay with you#I'll continue to reach out#I won't abandon you#DETERMINATION fuels me#To keep trying to save you Both: #I will give you my MERCY (I don't deserve)#Because it's clear to me (your MERCY)#FIGHTING won't solve anything (if you won't FIGHT,)#Forgiveness isn't easy (please just leave)#I will stay here by your side, (No one came)#I know it's frightening (or heard my call)#To think that you might now leave (I'm so glad) #But that my friend is why (you took your fall)#I will SPARE your life always (Leave me be)#And hold you tight and close (say goodbye)#We will be together here (you can't help)#Until it's safe to go (why must you try?)#I'll continue to reach out (Why must you)#I won't abandon you (stay with me)#DETERMINATION fuels me (Your battle's won)#To keep trying to save you (go with your family)#I will give you my MERCY (I don't deserve)#Because it's clear to me (your mercy)#FIGHTING won't solve anything (If you won't FIGHT)#Forgiveness isn't easy (please just leave) Asriel: #So alone#So afraid#I'm so sorry#Need to be saved Chara: #Asriel it's okay now#You're no longer alone now#We will be together here#Until it's safe to go Asriel: Frisk, Chara, you’re going to make me cry again. Chara: Well, now it’s time to return the souls right? Asriel: Okay, but I’ll try. Asriel started floating so that he can return the souls. Then the barrier broke. Asriel: Frisk, Chara, I don’t think I couldn't keep this form. What if I become a flower again? Chara: You won’t, you’ll be keeping this form, I still have my soul with me so I gave half of it to you. Asriel: Thanks Chara. Frisk: Now that everyone is free, we can cross the barrier, everyone is waiting for us. Chara: Then let’s go, we can’t keep them waiting. Frisk, Chara and Asriel went to the barrier and met all of the monsters Frisk befriended. To their surprise, Asgore and Toriel saw Frisk together with Chara and Asriel. Toriel and Asgore: Asriel? Chara? Asriel: Mom? Dad? Asgore: Can’t believe you came back to us. Toriel: Yeah, oh and Frisk, don’t you wanna go back to the surface? It’s your home. Frisk: Well, I want to stay here with you, I don’t have a family. Toriel: (gasps) Asgore: What happened to them? Frisk: I’m an orphan, for 9 years of my life, I’ve been staying there until the night I turned 12, I ran away, I fell below in Mt. Ebott. Toriel: Why not stay with us? Me, Asgore and your older brothers will look after you. We will take care of you the best we can. Frisk: Okay mom. Chara: Mom, can me, Asriel and Frisk stay here for a while, just the 3 of us? Asgore: Sure, we will be waiting at home, my home of course. Asgore, Toriel and the rest of the monsters left as Frisk, Chara and Asriel were alone watching the sun set. Asriel: So, we’re watching the sun set right? Chara: Yeah, anyways I like it when it’s just the 3 of us watching the sun set. Frisk: Can’t believe we’re seeing this, we will be watching this for hours. After an hour of watching the sun setting, Frisk’s phone rang and it is from Toriel. Toriel: Frisk, Chara, Asriel, you’ve been staying there for hours, you need to come back. Frisk: Sorry Toriel, we were just having fun watching it. Okay, we’ll go home. Frisk hung up his phone and told Chara and Asriel to go. Frisk: Chara, Asriel, it’s time to go now. Chara: Okay, Asriel, are you going or not? Asriel: Watching this makes me not lonely anymore. You see, before Chara fell down here, I felt alone. (Never Be Alone Lyrics by Shawn Mendes) Frisk: #I promise that one day I'll be around#I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound#Right now it's pretty crazy#And I don't know how to stop or slow it down#Hey, I know there are some things we need to talk about #And I can't stay, so let me hold you for a little longer now#Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own#So when we are apart, you'll never be alone, you'll never be alone Chara: #You'll never be alone#When you miss me close your eyes#I may be far, but never gone#When you fall asleep tonight, just#remember that we lay under the same stars#Hey, I know there are some things we need to talk about #And I can't stay, so let me hold you for a little longer now Frisk and Chara: #And take a piece of my heart and make it all your own #So when we are apart, you'll never be alone, you'll never be alone (Song ends) Chara: Shall we go Asriel? Asriel: Okay. Chara, Asriel and Frisk went back to their new home and this is how the story really ends. The Undertale ends there, but your own tale is yet to be determined. The End… Category:Episodes